She's a Keeper
by aphrodite-athena-apollo
Summary: Oliver Wood x Hufflepuff!OC. Elsa Marie Hawthorne had a plan. Become Quidditch captain. Graduate from Hogwarts with high marks, become an international Quidditch player. Everything was going to go perfect, until she met Gryffindor's Keeper. [on hiatus, not indefinite]
1. Chapter 1

Elsa stared hard at the letter in her hands. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that this was a dream, nothing but some wishful thinking, the parchment in her hands remained very real. The emerald green ink with curling letters presented to Elsa a message that she had dreamt of receiving for years.

 _To Miss Elsa Marie Hawthorne_

 _Congratulations on being awarded the prestigious position  
of Quidditch Captain of Hufflepuff House! I ensure that in  
your capable hands, you will be able to lead  
Hufflepuff to a place among the Quidditch champions of  
many years throughout Hogwarts' school history!_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health, and  
can't wait to see you again for a new school  
year, starting September 6th!_

 _Professor Pomona Sprout  
Head of Hufflepuff House  
Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Elsa's eyes pricked with tears, a joyous smile beaming across her face. Before she had even started Hogwarts, her passion had always been Quidditch. Her father and mother, Ashley and Graham Hawthorne, had introduced her to Quidditch from a young age, and she had instantly been attracted to the sport. Her dream to become a player for the Holyhead Harpies is what carried her throughout life, and her retired Quidditch player parents were more than willing to support her career path.

Elsa had received her first broom at the age of eight, and although there was some fighting between her parents of whether she was ready for one or not, her mother greatly supporting this decision, with her father being reluctant. They would be absolutely ecstatic to hear the news! She pranced into the kitchen, holding the sheaf of paper above her head.

"Mum! Dad!" Her parents perked up their heads, staring at their daughter expectantly. "I'm Captain of the Quidditch team!" Instantly, their faces both beamed into grins of joy, both leaping up to engulf their daughter in a hug.

"Darling! We're so proud of you!" her father yelled, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeeeess!" her mother was doing victory laps around the kitchen, greatly disturbing Elsa's owl Athena. It hooted derisively, seeking refuge at the top of the fridge and glaring at the hooligans down below. Elsa's mother paid no attention, as she started to list off how they could celebrate.

"We could- we could go to that restaurant you like, darling, or how about we stay at home and bake a cake? Your favourite- vanilla with buttercream and strawb-" she was cut off by Graham putting his hands on her shoulders firmly, knocking some sense into her.

"Calm down, woman! It's Elsa's achievement, ask her!" Graham and Ashley both turned their attention towards Elsa, faces expectant.

"Oh," Elsa muttered, her cheeks flaming slightly. "I just... please could we have pasta tonight?"

"Is that all, sweetheart?" Her parents were confused at her lack of wanting to celebrate. "Wouldn't you like anything more... I don't know... extravagant?"

Elsa chuckled slightly, shaking her head. "No thanks, mum. And dad. Hufflepuff hasn't won the House Cup in years, so let's go all out when that happens." Her parents laughed at her confidence, shaking their heads and walking off to the garden for some unknown reason, just bickering over who Elsa had inherited her stubborn confidence from. They were proud of her. Elsa knew they were.

She still couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. This was the best unintended birthday gift she could get. She was incredibly young, born on the 30th of August in fact. She was still to turn 15 in a matter of days, and she couldn't wait. Strolling over to the fridge, she pulled on an oven mitten and held out her arm, Athena suspiciously edging closer and eventually hopping onto her protected arms. Elsa grinned, stroking Athena's feathers gently and making her way over to the open window. Athena hooted appreciatively, setting flight in search for some mice she would inevitably kill then drag into Elsa's room. Elsa waited until she was outside the kitchen before exploding into a mess of squeals and kicks. Her dreams had suddenly become true! She'd worked so hard towards this, and finally, her first step to becoming an international Quidditch player has been achieved!

Elsa raced upstairs to her bedroom, taking the steps two at a time as her heart pounded. Bursting into the room, she plopped down at her desk, snatching up some spare parchment and her quill and inkwell. She could barely write with all of her excitement, but somehow she managed to scratch out a message to her best friend.

 _Harley!_  
 _I got the Quidditch Captain spot!_  
 _So gonna beat your ass and the rest of Ravenclaw this year!_  
 _xx Els_

At least, that's what she intended to write. Instead, it was an excited scribble with several ink blots.

Elsa frowned at how childish her note was, and crumpled up her parchment piece, throwing it into the bin across her room. Hey, if you want to practice Quidditch in a Muggle neighbourhood, every little counts. Elsa picked up another piece of parchment, breathing slightly and trying to be less manic in order to write properly.

 _Dearest Harley_  
 _Guess what bitch?_  
 _I got the role of Quidditch Captain!_  
 _I'm so excited! Argh! Can't wait to see you tomorrow!_  
 _-Elsa xx_  
 _PS Can't wait to thrash yours and Ravenclaw's arses in the House Cup ;)_

At least that was a little better. And legible, this time. Elsa waited for the ink to properly dry as she poked her head out of the window, peering around to look for Athena. She whistled two long notes, and with a flurry of wings, her owl appeared on her windowsill, feathers ruffled slightly in a disgruntled manner. She grabbed her note, rolling it up and tying it with a little ribbon before attaching it to Athena's leg.

"Could you send this to Harley, please? You know, the only person who I ever write to," she requested, using her index finger to stroke the top of Athena's head. The owl's large amber eyes blinked once before it took off, wings spreading wide to deliver Elsa's message.

Elsa grinned, shutting her window, and then snatching up her attached letter with a list of items she would need for her fifth year. Wand, robes, cauldron, textbooks, yada yada yada. She skimmed down, making note of anything new that she needed to buy. She looked over to her desk, mentally noting to buy some more ink and parchment. Oh yeah, and the ballpoint pens and notebooks that Dad finds so much more efficient.

Harley certainly seemed to think so, but they found it more off-putting than exciting.

Elsa grinned, glad to finally meet up with her best friend after the summer. They had just missed each other, both of their families going on holidays. It would be great to celebrate her 15th birthday a day early and get some late school shopping done in Diagon Alley. But then again, tomorrow.

For now, Elsa needed to sleep.

* * *

This is chapter one of the Oliver Wood fanfic! He's so underrated, and I just wanted to write for him because of the large lack of appreciation he gets, and because I had an instant crush on him when I watched the Harry Potter movies. Anyway, life is busy because Halloween and all, so don't expect another update for this or my Jack Wilder fanfic (wink wink, titled Queen of Hearts) anytime soon. Toodles! -the author xx


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, not because of the soft sunlight streaming into her room, but by the incessant tapping of Athena's beak on her window. Elsa groaned, rolling over and blindly throwing a pillow. It bounced harmlessly against the glass, although Athena started tapping more insistently. Elsa moaned, swinging herself out of bed and padding over to the window. She undid the latch then pushed open the window, Athena hopping backwards a little, amber eyes blinking. A scroll was attached to her leg, and Elsa quickly let her in.

Elsa's deft fingers nimbly worked at the knot, untying it in seconds. Athena then hooted, and hopped back out of the window, unfurling her wings undoubtedly in search of some small rodents to hunt. Elsa unfurled the small scroll of paper, unveiling her best friend's messy scrawl of handwriting.

 _Oh my gosh, Elsa!  
First of all, what did I tell you?!  
_ _Obviously, you were going to get the  
_ _spot, you sports queen. I didn't though :((  
Second of all, don't you mean today ;)) I'll  
meet you in Florean Fortescue's, then we  
can start the tradition list for this year! So excited!  
\- All of my love (well, half of it, can't forget about Karima)  
Harley xxx  
PS HA! With me as Keeper you'll never score a goal against Ravenclaw sweetie ;)_

Elsa grinned and rolled the letter up again. Striding over to her bed, she kneeled down and grabbed the small ornate box underneath it. It was made of sleek dark mahogany, with a Hufflepuff emblem magically charmed onto it. It was small enough for Elsa to quite easily hold it, but no item that Elsa's mum gave her was ever what it seemed to be. After a few minutes after she had received it for her birthday, Elsa had discovered that it had an incredibly powerful Enlargement Charm cast on it, so large, in fact, that Elsa was able to fit herself inside it quite comfortably. In fact, it was almost like a second room.

Elsa opened the box, setting it on the floor then standing up. She placed her foot inside the small box, and instead of only being able to fit a small part of her in it, her entire foot went inside and kept going it. When she had stepped inside up to her thigh Elsa then, quite awkwardly, placed her second leg inside. Using her arms to steady herself as her feet searched for the ladder, her left foot struck a metal rung, and Elsa began to climb down. It wasn't that far of a journey, but the metal was cold and the absence of light was making Elsa feel claustrophobic.

* * *

Finally, Elsa's feet hit a plush floor, and she fumbled to her right for a light switch, which she soon located and turned on. A soft glow illuminated the room, and Elsa turned to see a familiar sight. A single light provided enough to see the entire room, and Elsa gazed around it, taking in the sight she had grown so accustomed to. There was a single shelf, full of art supplies. It ranged from paints of any kind, watercolours, acrylics, oils. There were pencils, and paper, and canvases. Sheaves of loose colourful paper lay in a haphazard pile on the bottom shelf. Elsa's eyes weren't resting there, though. Her eyes travelled to the walls.

They were nothing that could be described as "bare." Paint adorned the walls, a swirling hue that showed a map of colours, abstract creatures lurking just beneath the canvas of Elsa's mind. This stretched across all four walls, beautiful markings showing Elsa's love for painting. She hesitated slightly, her ice blue eyes straying over to where she kept her paintbrushes. But no, today was not the day. Instead, she reached for another box, yet this one was perfectly normal. Elsa flicked it open and met a box overflowing with scraps and rolls of paper, all from Harley. Elsa smiled softly, gazing at all of the memories she had shared over the years with her best friend since childhood. She placed the newest letter from Harley on the top of the mountain of letters. She grinned fondly, shutting and locking the box, placing it back on the shelf with the utmost then headed back towards the ladder, flicking off the light switch and climbing back up.

* * *

As Elsa's head popped out of the box, she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden burst of sunlight that flooded her senses. She hauled her torso and legs out of the box, shutting it and meticulously placing it back underneath her bed. Elsa then flung open her wardrobe, scanning her eyes over what she could wear to Diagon Alley to meet up with Harley to buy items needed for their fifth year, as well as go through their long list of birthday traditions.

Finally deciding on a yellow shirt with faded blue jeans, Elsa grabbed her purse and dashed downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. She burst into the kitchen once again, a bundle of joy which was radiating from the colour of her shirt and smile on her face.

"Hi there, darling! It's difficult to tell, are you excited to go meet Harley and celebrate your birthday?" Elsa's mum was skimming through a fresh copy of The Daily Prophet, a pair of glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She raised her mug of coffee to her mouth, winking at Elsa as she took a sip.

"Your father took the liberty of making breakfast for us all, so be nice." Elsa's dad appeared as if waiting to make a dramatic entrance, levitating three plates heaped high with a stack of fluffy pancakes doused in syrup. With a dramatic swish of his wand, the plates then softly set themselves down onto the table. With another flick, forks and knives danced single-file out of the cutlery drawer, setting themselves neatly. A pitcher of orange juice made a circuit around the table, pouring itself into the empty glasses. It then set itself in the centre of the table, right next to the vase full of flowers, the last bright colours of the year before summer ended.

"Bon appetit!" Elsa's dad proclaimed with a flourish, seating himself down. Elsa grinned, leaning forwards to inhale the scent of pancake which invaded her senses. She cut a piece, letting her eyes flutter shut as she tilted her head back in content. She enjoyed this feeling, and that really was what the birthday traditions checklist was all about. Elsa opened her purse, fishing out a small roll of paper. She unravelled it, revealing the cramped handwriting of Harley and her at the age of eleven. They had made a promise to stay friends and wrote a bunch of lists on how to celebrate each of their birthdays up to the age of seventeen. Today was Elsa's fifteenth birthday, and she scanned the list (starting from the top, not that it was in chronological order).

 _One. Eat pancakes for breakfast_

THE FOLLOWING MUST BE COMPLETED IN THE COMPANY OF EACH OTHER!

 _Two. Meet in Diagon Alley_  
 _Three. Each must have one scoop of ice cream or gelato from Florean Fortescue's which corresponds to their Hogwarts House colour_  
 _Four. Buy school supplies (ugh)_  
 _Five. Visit Quality Quidditch Supplies because Elsa loves sports_  
 _Six. Visit Flourish and Blotts because Harley loves books_  
 _Seven. Try to find a person with purple hair_  
 _Eight. Visit Honeydukes because Elsa and Harley both love sweets_  
 _Nine. Find a Hogwarts student and talk to them for 15 minutes (or longer!)  
Ten. Go to Muggle shops and pretend to be famous  
Eleven. Go shopping for "notebooks" and "pens"  
Twelve. Try to find an owl that looks like Athena  
Thirteen. Try to find a cat that looks like the other person  
Fourteen. Buy exactly 23 Sickles and 4 Knuts worth of parchment and ink  
Fifteen. Stand in the middle of the square at exactly 1.51PM_

Elsa grinned at how silly she and Harley were when they were eleven, but still grabbed a biro and put a line through the first task. All done. Seeing that it was still relatively early, before 9 AM in fact, Elsa decided to head to Diagon Alley anyway. Harley may be a disaster on legs, but they definitely weren't late.

"Poppet, before you go, here's your mother and I's gift for you." Elsa's dad slid over a meticulously wrapped box and an envelope. Elsa's eyebrow raised a notch before reaching for the envelope, using her nail to slide it open. Inside was a card. Opening it, Elsa saw a sweet message wishing her a happy birthday from both her mum and dad, as well as a Polaroid of the three of them, when Elsa was six and blowing the candles out of her cake. It was charmed to move, and the joy on everyone's faces was clear and captured forever in this small snapshot.

"Thanks, mum and dad," Elsa choked up a little, leaning over the table to hug both of her parents. She squeezed them tight, eyes screwed shut as she let out a breath. Releasing them and then grabbing her purse, they all walked into the living room, over to the fireplace. Elsa stepped in, taking a pinch of Floo Powder with her. She gave her parents one warm smile, before stating loudly and clearly:

"Diagon Alley." Elsa released the dust, and it exploded around her in green flame. It licked at her and her clothes, yet there was no heat. The image of her parents disappeared from her eyes, and Elsa clamped them shut as her stomach felt that familiar whooshing feeling, similar to a rollercoaster. There was a slight flash of bright light, and a pleasant breeze hit Elsa's face. Opening an eye, Elsa was greeted with the bustling Diagon Alley. People of all appearances strolled past, chattering excitedly in an overlapping sea of noises. Elsa glanced around, noticing that she was only a few strides away from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, the place where she had agreed to meet Harley.

Deftly weaving her way through the throng of people, Elsa reached the doors of the ice cream store, gently pushing one open and stepping into the significantly less busy ice cream parlour. A tinkling bell sounded her arrival, and Elsa scanned the shop, instantly finding the familiar face of her best friend sat at the booth in the corner. Their head was bent, and they were absentmindedly flicking through a book. Elsa grinned, rushing up to meet Harley. Touching them on the shoulder gently, Elsa watched their head jerk up and meet hers. A wide grin spread onto Harley's face, and they stood up to embrace Elsa.

Finally, they broke apart. Elsa ran flat palms up her chest, then pushed them out in a thumbs up. _How do you feel?_

Harley cocked their eyebrow and signed back. They pointed to themself, then stroked their cheek with their index finger two times. _I feel like a girl._

Elsa nodded, digging the list out of her purse, which hung at her side from a strap across her shoulders. The paper was crumpled and now had a line through the first task. Harley saw and nodded in approval. She then pointed at the ice cream on display, and Elsa nodded. Fishing out some money, she headed over to the counter where Florean was. The old man's face lit up as he saw Elsa, a familiar face due to her love for his speciality: lemon gelato.

"The usual?" he asked, already grabbing his wand. Elsa nodded, placing a Sickle on the counter. Florean took the coin, then waved his wand. A scoop of bubblegum ice cream and lemon gelato was formed, both situated in cones. They came to hover just above the counter, and Elsa took both.

"Thank you, Florean!" Elsa called, and the old man waved her away good-naturedly.

"Always a pleasure, Elsa!" Elsa came back to the booth in the corner, where Harley immediately seized her ice cream. Elsa licked hers, so did Harley, and Elsa grabbed a pen, crossing out tasks two and three.

Elsa tapped her wrist twice questioningly. _What is the time?_

With a flourish, Harley whipped out an old-fashioned pocket watch attached to a chain. Harley held up all of her fingers, except her pinky, and kept her hand horizontal. _Nine._ That meant there was plenty of time until number fifteen on the list.

Elsa pointed at tasks four to eight, and Harley nodded. They both got up, with their ice creams, and headed out of the door to complete some tasks before 1:51 PM. They both needed to buy new books for the school year, so they decided to head to Flourish and Blotts first. As soon as they stepped into the doors, the scent of books hit them, and the look on Harley's face resembled that of absolute bliss. Elsa watched her wander absentmindedly to a display of some new novel by some author that she liked.

Elsa checked her list of new school books to purchase. _Advanced Herbology_ , _Fifth Year Charms_ , _Advanced Potions_ , _101 Hexes and their Counterparts_. Elsa headed over to the section of Flourish and Blotts that contained school books and supplies. Scanning through the shelves, she quickly located two copies of each book, one for her and one for Harley. Slightly struggling over the sheer amount of books that she was now carrying, Elsa awkwardly peeked her head around the stack of books to be able to see where she was going. Approaching Harley, who was now intensely reading the book, Elsa cautiously nudged her with her foot. Harley's head jerked up, snapping her book shut.

Quickly scanning the large pile of books that balanced precariously in Elsa's arms, Harley methodically picked out her copies of the textbooks, making Elsa's pile of books much more manageable. Placing the novel that she had started to read at the top of her pile, Harley expertly manoeuvred her way through the throng of people in the bookstore to make it to the till. She set down her pile of books, and the clerk glanced up with a surprised look on their face, already starting to add up the total cost.

Elsa giggled slightly, before striding over and joining Harley. She too found an empty till and started to pay for her new books. She met with Harley again, and together they crossed off numbers four and six on the to do list.

"What next?" Elsa asked, making sure to enunciate clearly and exaggerate the shape of her mouth. Harley's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Elsa speak. She was learning how to lip read, and was getting better with practice. Harley glanced at the list, scanning it to find out some order. She whipped out her old-fashioned pocket watch, checking the time again. Elsa peeked over her shoulder to see. 9.35. They still had a lot of time before 1.51. Harley then pointed at several different tasks on the list. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. _Go to Muggle shops and pretend to be famous._ _Go shopping for "notebooks" and "pens"._ _Try to find an owl that looks like Athena_ _. Try to find a cat that looks like the other person._

Elsa took Harley's hand and began dragging her to the entrance that would lead them to the Muggle part of town.

"OK then, let's go!"

* * *

I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER AAAAAAAHH. I KNOW THAT NOTHING STILL HAS HAPPENED BUT THAT SHALL CHANGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! Ughh I'm so tired, I was planning on originally making this about twice the length and include the events of chapter three, but dude I'm too tired. Sorry for how long this took, but I procrastinate and have other stuff to juggle. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. For now, happy reading and love you all! xoxo the author

PS I archived my Jack Wilder fanfic, probably won't update it for a long long time. Sorry about that. You can still read the first three chapters, though.

REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER:

Moonifer: Well, it was about time that somebody mentioned it


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonifer** I did update after all, here's another chapter babes xx

 **Lillian Smith** Thank you for the feedback! I get what you mean by the confusion surrounding Harley's pronouns, but I assure you it's completely intentional as Harley is genderfluid. Hope that cleared it up for you! :)

* * *

Keeping a firm grip on Harley's hand, the other clutching her bag of school books, the duo weaved their way through to the brick wall that leads to the back of The Leaky Cauldron, a pub that would lead them directly to the Muggle World, where they could buy pens and notebooks.

Elsa and Harley stood just in front of the brick wall, and it sensed their magical presence, the bricks folding away before their very eyes. Stepping through the rapidly appearing archway, Elsa and Harley found themselves in the rundown backyard of The Leaky Cauldron. Elsa carefully picked her way through the field of cat faeces and rubbish, before finally making it to the door.

As soon as she and Harley stepped through, a warm and welcoming scent hit them, flooding all of their senses. Lighthearted chatter and laughter filtered down the hall, adjacent to the bathrooms. A warm glow illuminated the dull grey walls, and the welcoming sound of tinkling laughter and clinking glasses welcomed Elsa and Harley as they approached the pub.

Bursting through a final set of doors, a warm amber glow illuminated their faces, despite the mid-morning sun still basking shoppers in its warmth in late August.

" _Are you ready to go shopping?_ " Harley signed. Elsa nodded with a grin, striding through to the main entrance. A half hour later, they returned with a shopping bag stuffed full of notebooks and ballpoint pens. The entire time that Elsa was picking them out, Harley had been furiously signing at her to _hurry up_ and stop buying weird refillable quills. The tasks 10 and 11 (Go to Muggle shops and pretend to be famous, Go shopping for notebooks and pens) were now crossed off on the list, although they had made an absolute spectacle of themselves while trying to act famous.

After that, the pair had returned to Diagon Alley and entered Magical Menagerie to attempt to find some animals that looked like each other. Elsa found a Snowy Owl which bore some resemblance to Athena, as well as a cat with eyes of a startling green colour, like Harley. They crossed these tasks off of their list as well, then hurried to get to the marble square in the middle of the alley, standing perfectly still for an entire minute.

On their way to Honeydukes, Elsa had spotted a woman walking past, sporting a bright purple afro. She had then glanced in a mirror, made a face at her appearance and willed it to turn into a pink buzzcut instead.

They had picked out a fine selection of sweets, including some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs, a classic. Harley had a collection of the cards and was only missing a few to make a full collection. Now, they just had two tasks left; _Find a Hogwarts student and talk to them for 15 minutes_ (or longer!), and _Buy exactly 23 Sickles and 4 Knuts worth of parchment and ink_.

Stocking up for their upcoming Hogwarts school year, after a while of haggling over items and mix and matching, Harley had managed to purchase several rolls of parchment and inkwells, along with an elegant black quill for exactly 23 Sickles and 4 Knuts.

They walked out of Flourish and Blotts, and Harley turned to face Elsa.

 _Only one left_ , she signed, slightly awkward because she was carrying a bag in one hand. Elsa placed her own shopping bags on the ground, reaching into her pocket to grab the list and cross off the penultimate task.

However, her fingers must have slipped because a gust of wind took the small scrap of paper spiralling out of her grip.

"Shit!" Elsa made a desperate grab for it, but could only watch helplessly as it fluttered away through the crowds of people milling in Diagon Alley. That is, until a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed it as it flew through the air. Apologising profusely to some people as she pushed past them, Elsa gradually made her way over to the person who had her to-do list.

As if fate was planning this, the crowd suddenly parted, and there stood a boy, reading her list. Steeling her nerves, Elsa marched up to him, gently tapping him on the shoulder. His face swung around to meet hers, his curious brown eyes boring into Elsa as he studied her face.

He stood at least a head taller than her, and the fact that he was also attractive didn't help Elsa's nervousness. Something in the back of her mind was pushing through, Elsa could have sworn she had already seen him from somewhere.

"Is this yours?" His voice didn't register for a moment, and Elsa swallowed. He had a Scottish accent, which, truth be told, made him sound absolutely adorable. Elsa nodded, gratefully grabbing her list as the cute not-quite stranger handed it back to her.

"You know, I am a Hogwarts student, if you were looking to finish that list," the guy's cheeks had a light flush spread over them, as he offered an outstretched hand. "I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood." Elsa took his hand, noting the callouses on it as she shook it. His name joined that thought forming in the back of her head, a person that she now knew that she had definitely seen in Hogwarts. But where? Pushing her confusion aside, Elsa introduced herself.

"I'm Elsa Hawthorne." Oliver's eyes widened slightly.

"As in the daughter of Ashley née Nott, former Holyhead Harpies captain?" Elsa laughed at his extensive knowledge of Quidditch players, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, that's my mum. So, are you on a Quidditch team at Hogwarts?" Oliver grinned, a dimple appearing on his cheek as he puffed out his chest proudly.

"I am, in fact. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, playing as Keeper." Elsa smirked, now assessing her competition this year. Of course, this is where she had met him. She remembered last year's Quidditch semi-final, how she had relentlessly tried to score a goal, and how half of her shots were blocked by the incredibly skilled Gryffindor Keeper.

"Well, as the Hufflepuff Chaser and Captain, I'll enjoy going up against you and winning the House Cup." She was being incredibly bold, a personality trait that she didn't possess.

A flash of recognition flitted across Oliver's face. "Oh, so that's where I remember you from! You managed to score quite a few goals against me, didn't you? I mean, you are a Quidditch prodigy after all." Elsa felt heat rushing up to her cheeks, and her façade of boldness was rapidly dissolving to reveal her less than average at best conversing skills.

"Thank you very much, you're a great Keeper," Elsa stuttered out.

"Oh, believe me, I know," Oliver winked suggestively, making Elsa flush and giggle at the same time. "I'm going to enjoy playing against competition as pretty as you." If possible, the flush covering the entirety of Elsa's face had darkened by a shade, and if anything Elsa was wishing that she could become an Animagus so that she could run away from situations where she looks like a tomato in front of a cute guy who goes to her school.

"Well, Oliver, it was a pleasure meeting you but my friend is right there, and I'm going to leave now. See you around!" Before she could get a response, Elsa raced away to Harley, who was furiously signing at her.

" _First you just ditch me to talk to some guy and then have the audacity to ditch that guy to talk to me?! No! He could be your future husband yet you're letting him walk away!_ " Elsa turned her head, maybe to catch sight of Oliver and wave goodbye to him, anything at all that would mean she hadn't just ended a conversation by running away. Of course, there was now no sign of the handsome Gryffindor Keeper, and a resigned sigh left Elsa's chest.

" _Sorry,_ " she signed. Harley looked like she was going to explode with rage.

" _Sorry?! You have been single for exactly fifteen years and have never been remotely close to getting into a relationship, yet you run away from the first actual conversation that you've had with a guy? No! This is what I have to work with, and you have no game whatsoever!_ " Harley's arms were a blur, and Elsa was struggling to keep up, let alone understand half of what Harley was saying. They trudged away, side by side, shopping bags in hand until they reached the fireplaces designated for travelling via Floo Powder. Harley wasn't frustrated at Elsa's inability to flirt any more, and they hugged goodbye before departing with a promise to see each other in only a few days when they have to go back to school.

Watching Harley's retreating figure, Elsa then scooped a handful of Floo Powder, speaking her address clearly and feeling the warm tickle of green flame. In the brief few seconds it took for her to get back home, the only things present in her mind were the remnants of her conversation with the Gryffindor Keeper.

* * *

Well would you look at that I'm finally done with this chapter. Review responses up top. Apologies for the repetitiveness and trashy writing in general, I just wanted to get this chapter done so badly. Also if you're reading this, Moonifer, and haven't seen it yet, look on my newly published stories and find out why I asked for your top 12 OTPs. ;)) Merry December Day 1 y'all, don't forget to FavOUriTE aNd FoLLoW iN ThE LiNk bELoW xo help a sister out. If you couldn't tell I'm hyper. Anyways, peace.


	4. Chapter 4

review responses

 **Lillian Smith** I'm glad that you liked it! Harley is mute and deaf as well as genderfluid, and I did try to indicate that in the previous chapters as a way to help normalise nonbinary gender identities as well as disabilities, but obviously not well enough. As for the flaw with Elsa and Oliver not meeting yet, it should be amended by the time that you read this. Thanks for pointing it out!

 **audiouniversiperturbet** Of course my dude, here's your reference ;). Too lazy to change the name, just one of those names that you're going to have to get used to even if you hate it. Love ya x

 **Moonifer666** Ah welcome to the world of fanfiction officially! I wasn't on the bus because I was going to buy Soph a birthday present and had a violin rehearsal later on :) Funnily enough I ended up having to wait for almost an hour and couldn't buy a birthday gift because it was too late ugh

* * *

The sun caressed Elsa's face, her not quite shut curtains letting a narrow strip of light dance into the room, painting a stripe across her freckles and azure eyes. Staring up at her ceiling, mind blank apart from a warm memory of her conversation a few days ago with Oliver. He was still plaguing her conscious, working its way into a smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes. Even her dad, not the most perceptive of people, had noticed the change in her manner.

Taking a few deep breaths to wake herself up, Elsa then sat up and rolled out of bed, padding over to her curtains and ripping them open in one fluid movement. Her room was instantly brightened, and Athena hooted indignantly at the sudden change in lighting.

"Sorry, darling," Elsa muttered, before striding to her closet and yanking on a faded Hufflepuff shirt, along with a trusty pair of light blue jeans. Elsa ran a brush through her hair, untangling it before working them into Dutch braids. At the foot of her bed was her suitcase, shut tight and ready to go. Elsa strolled out of her room, downstairs and into the kitchen where her parents were already sat, with cups of coffee in front of them.

"Morning, sweetheart!" Elsa's mum called, flicking her wand to bring three bowls of breakfast to the table, along with glasses and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Morning, mum and dad!" Elsa hugged her parents, then sat down to eat as quickly as possible. Elsa shovelled down the fruit and granola in her bowl, then chugged down a glass of orange juice.

"What's the rush this morning, Elsa? Want to see your boyfriend or something?" Elsa's dad sat across from her, a joking smile on his face as he watched his daughter's face flush as she stammered out a denial.

"Wha- boyfriend? Dad- I don't have- No!" Elsa's dad just chuckled.

"I'm joking, kiddo. Go get ready, we're going to leave in twenty minutes." Elsa dashed out of her chair and back to her bedroom, brushing her teeth and checking her reflection one last time. Her face stared back at her, so familiar yet foreign. The slope of her nose, the shape of her ear. Everyone, being her older relatives, claimed that she was a carbon copy of her mum from when she was younger, but now Elsa couldn't spot a solid resemblance.

Shrugging off the thought, Elsa picked up her suitcase and Athena's cage, precariously making her way downstairs while balancing both in her arms. Her parents were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, ready to take her to King's Cross Station.

"Oh, I wouldn't put those down just yet, love." Elsa's mum gripped Athena's cage, urging Elsa to keep ahold of her suitcase. "We're going to be Apparating this time, so hold on tight!" Elsa's dad placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, sharing a glance with Ashley and nodding in agreement. In a flash, Elsa lost sight of her front door, a crushing feeling closing in on her chest. It was like a giant metal hand was squeezing her, and just when it felt like Elsa was about to pop, her vision cleared and a new place began to materialise before her very eyes.

Huffing and puffing, a scarlet train emblazoned with the name _The Hogwarts Express_ was in front of Elsa, several other families and students milling around on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Here is your owl, and have a lovely school year. Try to write to us at least once before Christmas, OK darling?" Elsa's mum kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly and stepping back to let Elsa's dad say goodbye.

"See you soon, poppet. I love you so much, have a great time," he whispered as he hugged Elsa, before finally releasing her to go board the train.

"Bye Mum and Dad, love you!" Elsa bounded onto the train as best as she could with an owl and suitcase, a grin settling onto her face. She was finally going back to Hogwarts! Striding down the walkway of the train, Elsa perused the carriage numbers until she found it; compartment number 13B. Her unofficial official compartment. Along with Harley and Karima, of course.

Sliding open the doors, Elsa came across a scene that she had grown used to over the past few years. There sat Harley and Karima, her two best friends in the entire world. Even though she had met Harley a significantly longer time ago than Karima, she felt as if they had all been friends their entire life. Then again, Harley and Karima had been dating for a solid year and were happier than ever. That had changed the dynamics of the group greatly, not that Elsa minded. She found them absolutely adorable and enjoyed being in their company. Sometimes Elsa was somewhat a third wheel, but there was always Quidditch tactics to draw up as part of drills for her to run for her Quidditch team. Elsa knew that they were going to win this year, she was positive.

"Elsa!" Karima leapt up from her seat next to Harley enthusiastically, her thick dark braided hair swaying as she bounded over to envelop Elsa into a warm hug.

"It's been so long!" Karima giggled, releasing Elsa, and sitting back down next to Harley, the two immediately linking hands. Elsa agreed and started trading stories of what they had been up to over the summer holidays. Karima had been going to visit her grandparents in Pakistan during the summer and was unfortunately unable to make it to Elsa's birthday. However, Karima now procured a delicately wrapped bow from behind her back, handing it to Elsa.

"Karima, you really didn't have to-" Elsa started, gazing at the box wrapped so precisely. She was interrupted by Karima.

"Shush! I couldn't make it, so here's me compensating. Happy Birthday, Elsa," Karima watched nervously, chewing her lip as Elsa began to unwrap the box. "I'm really sorry if you don't like it, it's a bit cheesy and-" Elsa's excited squeal immediately put Karima's worry at ease, and Elsa looked at Karima with pure joy painted across her face.

"I LOVE IT! Thank you so much, Karima!" Elsa threw her arms around Karima, squeezing her tight. Inside the box lay an ornate necklace, with a multi-coloured stone hanging as a pendant. There seemed to be something swirling inside like there was something that was alive and moving in the most enthralling of ways.

It lay in the box, glittering beautifully as it caught the light. Elsa shut the box carefully, reaching back up to slide it into an outside pocket on her case. She caught sight of the identical blue robes and tie that Harley and Karima sported, and grabbed her own school uniform.

"Actually, I'm just going to, uh, change," Elsa grabbed her folded pile of school robes from her suitcase, then slid open the compartment. Carrying the pile of clothes, Elsa headed down the corridor of the compartment to the bathrooms allocated at the back of the train, sliding herself into a cubicle and beginning to change out of her clothes and into her school robes for the first time in a few months.

After checking to see that her tie was straightened in the mirror, Elsa bundled her clothes under one arm and gave herself a satisfied nod, unlocking the cubicle and stepping outside. She had only managed a few steps, however, when somebody suddenly burst out of their compartment and crashed into her. Elsa let out a yelp as she felt herself lose balance, and braced herself for the impact with the floor- but it never came.

Opening an eye, Elsa saw herself suspended a few feet above the floor, and felt an arm encircling her waist. She let herself up, turning to face the person who just saved her from a faceplant of embarrassment. Of course, who could it be apart from Oliver Wood?

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Hufflepuff Chaser," Oliver grinned down at her, a dimple on his cheek showing as his eyes sparkled with amusement. Once again, Elsa felt her cheeks flush bright red as she suddenly became flustered again within the first few seconds of meeting Oliver.

"Thanks for catching me," she managed to choke out, her eyes flicking up to meet his for a moment before going to study her shoes.

"Oh, anytime," Oliver still stood in front of her, hoping that she would talk to him. "Well, I'll see you on the field, Elsa, if not sooner," Oliver said, trying to sound the least bit affirmative before spinning on his heel and walking back into his compartment. Elsa was left alone in the corridor as she began to head back to her friends, the blush still present on her cheeks.

It was still very prominent as Elsa greeted Harley and Karima again, and it was nothing that her two incredibly intelligent Ravenclaw friends would not pick up on.

 _"Why are you blushing?"_ Harley signed, a questioning look on their face as they studied Elsa's face.

 _"Oh, it's nothing,"_ Elsa was trying to appear nonchalant, but was failing miserably. Not that Harley missed that either, of course.

 _"Bullshit,"_ Harley signed. _"You met Loverboy again, didn't you?"_ Elsa's intensifying blush was enough of an answer.

 _"Who is this boy?"_ Karima signed carefully. She had only just learnt how to use sign language and was still a little shaky. Harley's hands became a blur as they began to fill in Karima with the story of how Elsa had her first interaction with a boy and how they were so obviously crushing on each other.

Elsa watched the pair animatedly sign as her head rested against the window, and she prepared for the train journey to the greatest school in the world: Hogwarts.

* * *

Ugh I am so sorry about how long this took to write. Also apologies for the general decrease in quality as I write, I'm just really tired right now. If you check my profile you can see an update schedule, and I'll do my best to stick to that in 2019! That's all folks, so until the next chapter, hasta la vista!


	5. Chapter 5

review responses

 **Moonifer666** The newest chapter is here now hush :)))

 **Lillian Smith** Thank you so much! I always try to improve, so I really appreciate you taking the time to provide me with constructive criticism! About Harley, I really do love them, they have a special place in my heart ugh. Although I, unfortunately, won't have Harley as my main focus of the fanfic, I will try to include some of those details (maybe I should do a standalone fic about Harley at Hogwarts or feature them in another book somehow)! To be completely honest, I'm not quite sure about sleeping situations but I suppose that Harley will just have to sleep in their assigned gender at birth's room, which really doesn't sound that good as a solution. As for Elsa's budding relationships with other Hufflepuffs, we shall get into that very soon (this chapter)! I really hope that I portray Cedric well since he is one of Elsa's friends. Thanks so much about the fact that you like it, it means a lot to me! I really hope that the writing improves as well too, but we shall see...

 **Kates** I'm so glad that you like my story! I really never had the chance to learn sign language, so I apologise for how inaccurately I described Harley using BSL. Hope that you like this chapter!

 ** _NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ONE GAY SLUR. ALTHOUGH CENSORED, I AM NOT PROUD OF NOR TOLERATE IT BUT I AM BEING REALISTIC OF INCORPORATING PEOPLE'S OUTLOOKS OF A CHARACTER IN THIS CURRENT SETTING'S GENERAL MINDSET. MY APOLOGIES TO THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT OR OFFENDED BY THIS SUBJECT._**

After a few hours of staring out of the window and playing several rounds of Exploding Snap, the Hogwarts Express had finally reached its destination. Elsa could see the lanterns on the train platform of Hogsmeade, their soft glows barely casting light into the suffocating pitch black of night. A large hulking figure stood on the platform, and as the train slowed as it approached, Elsa squinted slightly to make out the face of Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Even if it was a little fuzzy around the edges, Elsa still remembered how terrified she had been on her first day at Hogwarts, and how the towering man with the lantern's beaming smile had put her at ease. Every now and then, Elsa had a conversation with Hagrid. She enjoyed talking to him

and practically considered him a friend.

As the train came to a standstill, Elsa rose, straightening her robes and sliding open the compartment door.

" _Ready to go?_ " Elsa signed at Harley, who nodded gladly. Karima looped her arm with Harley's and the three filed out of the compartment, trying to get off of the train quickly in order to score a carriage to themselves. As soon as their feet hit the stone of the platform, Harley started making a beeline for the nearest empty carriage, dragging Karima and Elsa along in their wake. Harley almost bumped into a Slytherin sixth-year, who whirled on his feet and glared at Harley with pure venom laced in his eyes.

"Watch it, f*t," he hissed vehemently, before spinning on his heel and stalking off. Elsa and Karima both shot stone-cold glares at his back, a protective arm from each of them wrapped around Harley.

" _Ignore him, he's an idiot_ ," Karima signed, keeping a protective arm around Harley even as they got onto the carriage. Even though Harley didn't hear him, the Slytherin's facial expressions were enough to tell that he wasn't trying to be friendly. Harley's face was set in a grim smile, even after years of bullying because of their disability and gender, the occasional dig did sometimes break through their walls and get to them.

Harley quickly flashed a smile, though, just to let everyone know that they were trying their best to be alright.

"It's fine, he's just an idiot," they signed.

"I think that he's on the Slytherin Quidditch Team, so I'm going to enjoy beating them even more," Elsa signed, trying to get a smile out of her best friend. Harley's mouth curled into a grin, as they signed back.

"We all know that Ravenclaw's going to win, so the pleasure will be all mine." Elsa mockingly gasped, placing a hand over her chest. Karima and Harley both chuckled, the mood becoming a lot more lighthearted. _Good, just as it should be for their first day of_ _fifth year_ , Elsa thought. Turning her attention to a sudden commotion from another carriage, Elsa spotted none other than Oliver glaring at his laughing friends, who had all crammed into one carriage and had left him on his own. Oliver huffed, before taking a run and jump onto the carriage, nested right in the middle of all of his friends. Elsa giggled slightly at his antics, and for one sweet moment, she seemed to catch eyes with Oliver. It was then swiftly broken as the carriages then started moving, dragged by some invisible force, up the worn path to the Entrance Gate of the school.

Elsa settled back into her seat, only then noticing the imploring stares from her friends.

"Girl in love," Karima teased in a sing-song voice, and Harley did a suggestive waggle of their eyebrows.

"Wha- no, you guys!" Elsa huffed, before flipping a rather unsavoury hand gesture towards Harley and crossing her arms in slight defeat. She didn't really like Oliver that much, she had only properly met him a few days ago after all.

As the carriages finally arrived outside the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts, Karima and Harley's teasing had made Elsa's cheeks flush bright pink. Before the wheels had even stopped turning, Elsa had gladly leapt out of the carriage and desperately begged for her face to return to its normal shade. As she and the rest of the student body waited for the caretaker Filch to suddenly appear and unlock the gate, Elsa hopped from one foot to the other awkwardly. Loud chatter presided throughout the students, impatient murmurs as they wanted to do nothing more than make it into the Great Hall as soon as possible. The night brought a slight chill along with it, and most students' stomachs were growling at this point.

A few cheers came from those closest to the gate as they spied a lantern bobbing down the path up to the gate. When Elsa could pick out details of the silhouette which carried the lantern, she saw the sour face of Filch, as well as his infernal cat Mrs Norris curled around his feet, her lamp-like eyes staring straight through Elsa. With a scowl, Filch undid the chain that bound the school gates together, and with a final metal slither it slid free, the two gates swinging open with a screech.

Filch barely had time to get out of the way, before a massive hoard of students poured into the grounds, a furious yowl sounding from Mrs Norris as she narrowly avoided being stepped on. An excited chorus of chatter amplified in volume as a great procession of Hogwarts students began to make their way towards the castle.

Whipping her wand out in front of her, Elsa quickly muttered, "Lumos," watching the tip of her wand glow with a bright silver light, illuminating the path before her. Several other students did the same, their wand's glow lighting up their faces in an eerie brightness that accentuated features with cast-long shadows.

Harley and Karima caught up to her, the trio climbing the crudely hewn stone steps that led to the large oak doors that were the castle's main entrance. Making their way across the vast expansion of grounds, after a few solid minutes of trekking through grass and dirt, Elsa and several other students had made it to the Main Entrance. Before anyone had a chance to knock, the door swung open, revealing a disproportionately small, yet foreboding, figure.

Professor McGonagall instantly silenced any mutterings with a single glance, as her severely strict face surveyed the crowd of students before her.

"Come in, you're all late." Her voice boomed out, the vast emptiness of the castle amplifying the sound greatly. In silence, the students began to shuffle into the school, filing into the Great Hall without emitting a single sound. Elsa departed from Harley and Karima, making her own separate way towards the Hufflepuff table. She sat down, making eye contact with a few friends that she had in the house. The twins Hannah and Rose Duffy waved at her, their emerald eyes both glinting with mischief. Elsa waved back, her eyes travelling further down to the end of the table, where Cedric Diggory sat with the rest of his posse. He made eye contact too, greeting Elsa by pulling a face. Elsa rolled her eyes at her fourth-year teammate, and the banter that she was bound to endure during Quidditch practices.

Her gaze then drifted to the other tables, where Harley and Karima were rapidly signing to each other, holding their own private conversation at the Ravenclaw table. She saw Cho Chang as well, the girl who Cedric had a terrible crush on that Elsa teased him about as much as he could. Smirking slightly, Elsa's eyes then flitted over the Slytherin table completely and towards the Gryffindor table, where she yet again spied Oliver, sat laughing in the midst of his friends. As if he could tell exactly when Elsa was staring at him, Oliver shifted slightly and locked eyes with Elsa across a few tables.

Blushing instantly, Elsa whipped around and diverted her eyes to the swirls in the wood of the table.

"Hey, Elsa! How was your summer holiday?" Elsa swung to see Liv, the Hufflepuff Keeper, and one of her close friends.

"Hey, Liv! It was great, how about yours?" Liv shrugged nonchalantly, picking at her nails.

"Eh, this and that. Didn't go anywhere, stayed in the house mainly, got dumped by Simon, got a new baby sister, became a Prefect, the usual."

"You got dumped by Simon?" Elsa was surprised, seeing that the two were one of the school's power couples, and seemed to be doing fine at the end of last year.

Liv nodded solemnly, still refusing to make eye contact. "He, uh, sent me an owl saying that he got bored and thinks that we should both move on." A slight quiver made itself clear in Liv's voice, and she furiously wiped at her eyes. Elsa wrapped an arm around the girl, and Liv curled against her. "As much as I love your hugs, I'm not going to start opening up and crying right in the middle of the Great Hall," Liv mumbled into Elsa's ear.

"Of course," Elsa replied. Finally letting go of Liv, Elsa still kept a hand placed on Liv's shoulder. "But hey, Prefect and a new sister? Your mum must be so proud!" Liz smiled gratefully, sniffing slightly.

"Oh yeah, she is. She's called Alicia, my new sister. She's got these adorable eyes that make you want to hug her forever." Elsa smiled slightly at the thought. "Enough about me, though, what about you? Have you finally got a boyfriend yet?" Elsa's cheeks flushed for what seemed the hundredth time that day, and Liv did a double take. "Wait, you _do_ have a boyfriend?"

Elsa stammered slightly, shaking her head. "No, he's- not my boyfriend-"

"Oh? Who's the lucky guy, huh? Is he in the school?" Reading Elsa's face like an open book, Liv quickly scanned the room. "Which house? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw?" Her voice lowered slightly. "Slytherin?" Elsa shook her head and Liv's eyes widened. "A Gryffindor?" Elsa's desperate attempts to deny the fact made Liv start laughing even more. "You like one of those hot-headed idiots?" She snorted, desperately trying to stifle any noise with her hand. "Which one?" She choked out in between giggles. "Let's hope he isn't on a Quidditch team, or we're going to have to watch you get distracted this season." Liv groaned at Elsa's expression. "What position?"

Elsa hesitated slightly before answering. "Keeper."

Liv's nose scrunched as she tried to remember the names of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Oliver Wood?"

"Shhh!" Elsa flew to silence Liv's loud exclamation, looking around in a panic to see if anyone had heard. Liv scanned the Gryffindor table until she finally saw him.

"Oh, he's cute," she squealed. "So, did you make it official or anything? Are you guys going on a date?"

"No, just me liking a boy."

Liv rolled her eyes at Elsa. "You should have told me! With my help, you two will be dating in less than three months, I promise!"

Elsa's eyes widened slightly. "Seriously? We've only talked once!" Liv rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Of course, since you're the most awkward person alive and he's an idiot Gryffindor, it may be a bit longer than that, but I can do it." Elsa flicked Liv playfully, her attention immediately shifting to the opening of the doors to the Great Hall. Young students began to file in, fear and awe in their eyes as they stared at us and their surroundings, pointing in marvel at the charmed ceiling. Elsa smiled fondly, remembering how she felt on her own Sorting Ceremony, yet how exhilarating it had been as well to fully experience it.

They came to a stop in a line, watching the front where McGonagall now stood, carrying a hat and a scroll. Placing the hat on the stool, it then unfurled itself and opened in a rip near its brim. The Sorting Hat almost seemed to take a breath, before launching into its annual song.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can top them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head,_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart._

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Elsa immediately broke into applause whooping at this year's Sorting Hat song, clapping so hard that her hands stung slightly. Even though it was an animate hat, it did have its charms and Elsa came to enjoy it. The Sorting Hat bowed to each of the four tables, before stilling on the stool. McGonagall cleared her throat, unfurling the scroll in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." A pause from her as she read the first name on the list. "Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled forwards, the Sorting Hat falling below her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared. Elsa cheered, clapping with as much enthusiasm as she could. She wanted the first years to feel welcome, after all. The girl scrambled towards the Hufflepuff table climbing to sit near the Duffy twins. Hannah, or Rose, leaned over to talk to her, a small giggle eliciting from the first-year.

McGonagall announced another name. "Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat boomed again. Susan sped away, seating herself next to Hannah and striking up a conversation with the two fifth-year pranksters.

"Boot, Terry!" "Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "RAVENCLAW!" Elsa spied Karima clapping, and Harley following suit.

"Brown, Lavender!" "GRYFFINDOR!" Like their house emblem, the table on the far left erupted into roars and cheers, and Oliver was a picture of joy and dimpled smiles, an image permanently etched into Elsa's subconscious.

"Take a picture, Elsa, it'll last longer," Liv snorted, jolting Elsa out of her stupor.

"I wasn't staring," Elsa grumbled.

"Sure, sure." McGonagall worked her way through the alphabet of surnames, another Hufflepuff being Justin Finch-Fletchley, who slid into the empty seat on the opposite side of Liv.

"Hey, welcome to Hufflepuff! I'm Olivia!" Liv flashed a smile, and Justin grinned back as best as he could. "You feeling nervous?" The boy nodded slightly. Liv leaned in slightly, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "Well, I'll let you in on a secret, Justin. Everyone was nervous on their first day of school, even me!" Justin giggled slightly, some brightness revealing itself in his eyes.

"And, as you can see here," Liv tapped her badge, "I'm a Prefect, so if you're ever feeling nervous at all, come talk to me, and I'll help you. You can also talk to the other Prefect, Simon." Liv paused for a moment. "He'll be showing you and the rest of the first years where to sleep and how to get to the Common Room, so I would stick close to him." Justin nodded, turning his head to the front again. McGonagall had now worked her way down to the P surnames. A girl named Sally-Anne Perks was sorted, and then McGonagall called the next name.

"Potter, Harry!" Elsa blinked in surprise, taking a double take along with the rest of the student body. Harry Potter? Elsa was only a toddler when the scandal broke out, and she barely remembered her parents talking in hushed whispers over breakfast about the news, about The Boy Who Had Lived, the baby who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. Elsa hadn't realized that he was now eleven, here at Hogwarts to learn about magic.

A hushed whisper fell over the entire Great Hall as all eyes studied the dark-haired boy walk up the stair to stand by the stool. Elsa was too far away to see if he had the famous lightning scar, and though she felt horrible for gawking like he was a zoo animal, her curiosity had peaked. Which house would he end up in? With bated breath, everyone watched as he sat, and McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head. Several moments passed, where the hat seemed to frown deeply. It was having difficulty placing Harry Potter into a Hogwarts House.

After approximately a minute, the hat finally announced its conclusion to the room.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left exploded into frenzied cheers, each student sat there whooping with so much noise that Elsa had to cover her ears from across the Hall. Like a magnet, her gaze once again flitted towards Oliver's face, and the pure ecstasy it possessed. His eyes crinkled with sheer joy, as he stood and clapped enthusiastically. Elsa felt a grin flitting onto her own face, as she too clapped as Harry Potter made his way to the Gryffindor table.

The Sorting Ceremony continued, ending with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. McGonagall rolled up her scroll, and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat at the Professors' table. He beamed, spreading his arms wide as if to embrace all of the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" the Headmaster exclaimed, grinning at the students sat before him. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He then sat down, and Justin turned to Liv with confusion written all over his face.

"Is he- is he a bit mad?" Liv shrugged slightly, staring expectantly at the empty table before her.

"Of course he is! Then again, all of the greatest wizards and witches are. Would you like any potatoes, Justin?" Justin swivelled to stare at the table, his jaw dropping at the sight before him. The once bare table now adorned multiple glittering dishes, each piled high with food, steam still coming out of them. Liv held a plate of roast potatoes, offering some to Justin.

"Wha- how?" Justin could only stare as students began to grab dishes, piling food onto the plates that now stood before them. Laughing at Justin's expression, Elsa reached over to grab a pitcher of pumpkin juice, pouring some into her goblet. Then she began to fill her plate, hungry since the few sweets she had eaten on the way to Hogwarts. Piling her plate high with mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, lamb chops, Yorkshire pudding, and finally drowning it all in gravy, Elsa finally stabbed a fork into the steaming pile of food and started eating.

Immediately, Elsa's eyes flitted closed in bliss as she tasted some of the best cooking that she had ever had in her entire life. She loved the food at Hogwarts so much. Making a mental note to go thank the house elves working in the Hogwarts kitchen later, Elsa then almost choked in surprise as she saw the resident Hufflepuff ghost, The Fat Friar, pop his head through the table and look at her with a cheery wave. It wasn't that she had never a ghost before, it's just that she was caught off-guard. The Fat Friar floated over to Liv, Justin, and Elsa.

"Hello, you three! Welcome to Hufflepuff!" His last sentence was directed at Justin, who had turned very pale at the sight of a ghost holding a casual conversation with him. The Fat Friar seemed to notice this, his jolly face immediately frowning. "I didn't mean to scare you, dear boy! Although I myself would be rather frightened if I saw a ghost!" He chuckled lightly, before waving once more and floating off to talk to other Hufflepuff students.

"So.. ghosts are real?" Justin whispered. Liv nodded solemnly, taking a sip from her pumpkin juice.

"Yep. So are vampires and werewolves." She flashed a small grin, and poor Justin looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. "They're very stigmatized, though, so they're not going to just suddenly eat you. I wouldn't worry, Justin, the castle's very safe anyway." Justin nodded slightly, stiffly turning back to the food on his plate. Elsa turned back to eat her food in silence.

At last, everyone had finished eating, and due to the long day of travelling and her full stomach, Elsa was feeling quite drowsy. As all the first years were unsure of what to do as all of the students began to stand up, Liv and Simon started to call out instructions.

"Hufflepuff first years, to me!" they both chorused, searching the crowd for all of the newly inducted Hufflepuffs. "First years, to me!" Justin stayed glued to Liv's side like a magnet until the three Hufflepuff girls and four other Hufflepuff boys found themselves bunched together near Liv and Simon. Then, Justin began to strike up a quiet conversation with another Hufflepuff boy, both of their heads bent together as they talked quietly. Elsa smiled slightly, starting to walk with the rest of her house to their Common Room. Thankfully, it was only a short distance away and down one flight of steps, otherwise, Elsa would have tried to sleep in the Great Hall due to how full her stomach felt.

Elsa fell into step with Liv, seeing that she didn't want her to be left alone with her ex. "Hey, Liv, how's it going?" Liv raised her brow at the question, but answered anyway.

"Good, great, wonderful since you last saw me." Elsa rolled her eyes at Liv's snarkiness. "And how are you, Elsa? Since that time we talked a good five minutes ago?"

"Oh, I'm good." Shoving her hands into her pockets, Elsa strolled with Liv until they reached the corridor of their Common Room. The first years seemed confused at the lack of a door, but Liv strode forwards to the barrels on the right hand side of the large painting of a still life of fruit. Raising her fist, Liv knocked out a rhythm on the barrel in the middle of the second row. _Hel-ga Huff-le-puff_. The barrel sounded hollow, and as Liv finished knocking it slid open to reveal a roughly hewn earthy passage. Liv turned to the first years with a smile.

"After you," she offered, and they all traded glances before Justin took a step forward and started to walk through the tunnel, him being so small that he didn't have to crouch at all. The rest of the first years followed suit, making their way through the short tunnel and into the Hufflepuff Common Room. Liv stepped through, and Elsa tactically went next, instead of Simon. After a few seconds of awkward shuffling, Elsa found herself in the Hufflepuff Common Room, a low-ceilinged round room that had a warm glow cast about it by the merry fire crackling away. The warm hues of yellow reminded Elsa of everything that she loved, and the familiar sight of small succulents on the round honey-coloured tables brought a smile to her face.

She would have stayed to enjoy the sight further, but Elsa was now yawning and, as if floating through a dream, made her way through the round twin doors and into her dormitory. Her suitcase was there, and Elsa rifled through it to find a pair of pyjamas. Shrugging them on, Elsa then tucked herself under the covers and pulled them up to her chin, already losing consciousness. She barely heard Liv, Hannah, and Rose make their way into the room as well before she felt her consciousness slip away.

The last thought she had was seeing Oliver's face across the Great Hall, and how pretty he had looked with his dimples and creased eyes.

THIS WAS SO LONG MY HEAD HURTS SO MUCH. So, I'm currently finishing writing this at seven past seven on the eve of Christmas (24 December, at 7:07 PM), so I'd like to wish you a Happy Holidays! However, you'll be reading this in the New Year, so I'll just stick to Happy 2019! Hopefully, it won't gut punch us like the past three years have done. Hahaha... If you've stuck around with this fic so far, I'd just like to thank you profusely. So yeah, 4k words chapter for you heathens, love you all, Happy 2019, stay safe and healthy!


	6. Chapter 6

review responses

 **Moonifer666** Ah, well you have your phone now which is always the best. Also BUCKLE UP BUCKAROO COS THIS WHOLE BOOK IS ABOUT YOUR NEWEST OTP AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE JUICY PARTS YET!

 **audeouniversiperturbet** Of course I'm going to have some gay later, you heathen. What do you take me for, a fraud?

 **Lillian Smith** Oh no, I love receiving constructive criticism and answering questions! I love it when readers interact and are curious about some stuff that I haven't explicitly mentioned. Well, Elsa and Cedric are Quidditch buddies after all, so of course- I'm trying my best to develop Olivia, she was kind of a split-second decision to include but I'm pleased that in the end I decided to write her. Thanks so much, new chapters are (hopefully) going to appear every Monday. Also I do normally separate author notes llike that, I guess I just forgot to on that chapter sorry.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning, feeling well rested with a refreshed mind. The rest of her roommates had awoken too, and they all began to get up and get dressed, ready to start their first day of school. After rifling through her suitcase, Elsa grabbed her toiletries bag and headed into the bathrooms, finding herself sharing a sink with Hannah and Rose.

"Morning, Elsa," they both chorused.

"Morning," Elsa replied, wetting her toothbrush and squeezing toothpaste onto it. Now that she could see them close up, Elsa could easily tell the difference between Hannah and Rose. Hannah sported an almost invisible scar on her left cheek, and the tale to how she got it changed every time Hannah was asked. The wildest tale that Elsa had heard so far was that Hannah was that Hannah had fought a one-fanged snake and won. Then again, Hannah enjoyed inventing stories and Elsa knew them well enough to not trust a word that came out of their mouths. She was still friends with them, though. They kept secrets very well, and had taught Elsa practically all of the secret passages throughout the entire school.

After she finished getting ready, Elsa changed back into her robes and fumbled with her Hufflepuff tie, as Liv breezed past her, her curly chestnut hair bouncing as she looked like a princess this early in the morning.

"Morning, Elsa," she beamed softly, picking up her wand from her bedside table and sliding it into an inside pocket of her robes. Elsa grunted in reply, still desperately trying to get her tie's knot just right. She did, finally, and the pair of girls headed out of the dorms. They entered the Common Room and immediately saw Simon hovering nervously by the exit. He perked up slightly when he saw Liv, taking a few steps towards her.

"Liv, babe, I-" Liv brushed past him, her head tossing as she beckoned for Elsa to follow, not even acknowledging him. Simon's face fell as he saw this, and as Elsa looked closer he noticed that there were dark shadows under his eyes and there was pain written all over his face. Elsa still followed after Liv, climbing through the passageway and back outside of the barrels. Tripping over her feet slightly in order to keep up with Liv, who was storming off already, Elsa rushed to her side, trying to keep up with her furious strides.

"Liv!" The girl finally slowed down, in fact, she came to a stop in the middle of the hallway and brought her hands to her face.

"I hate having to even look at him, Elsa," she muttered, her words slightly muffled by her palms. "I hate it because some part of me just wants to hug and kiss him, and I-" Liv removed her hands, and Elsa saw the tears that were threatening to drip down her face. Pulling her into her embrace, Elsa then held Liv as she sniffled furiously. "I'm not going to start crying in the middle of a hallway, Elsa. Not right now. Let's go get our timetables." Liv abruptly broke off the hug, and started striding again towards the Great Hall.

Liv and Elsa walked into the Great Hall, and Elsa immediately caught sight of Harley and Karima. They both waved at her cheerily before returning to eating their breakfast. Like magic, Liv now was chatting animatedly with a bunch of Hufflepuffs, grabbing a seat and snagging a bowl of fruit as her breakfast.

Elsa grabbed some yoghurt and honey, adding some berries as well for an extra measure. She mixed the ingredients together, tasting it and grinning at the sweetness of the honey. She _loved_ the food at Hogwarts. As she ate, Elsa spied Professor Sprout at the head of the table, carrying a large number of scrolls. With a flick of her wand, they all went shooting towards different people, and Elsa watched as one zoomed towards her, settling on the table in front of her.

Breaking the seal, Elsa unravelled her scroll to reveal her timetable for the day; Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Seeing that she had double Potions and History of Magic the next day, Elsa was pleased with today. She enjoyed Defence Against the Dark Arts, at least.

* * *

"I hate Defence Against the Dark Arts," Elsa groaned, burying her head in the grass by the side of the lake. Karima translated for Harley, and they both tried their best to look as sympathetic as possible. "The teacher's a nervous wreck and he ends up giving us extra homework because he doesn't cover all of the topics in the lesson." Elsa was signing as she talked and Harley's face held an incredulous look.

"That's total bullshit!" they signed, and Karima gasped jokingly at the swear.

"But how has your last week been in terms of lessons?" Elsa signed, sighing slightly as she realized that this was one Friday of several to come. All of her teachers were becoming more focused and stricter than usual because of the OWLs that Elsa would have to take at the end of the year. She wasn't looking forward to it, and the fact that she now had to work with Slytherin in her Herbology, Astronomy, and Divination lessons absolutely sucked.

However, there were some perks to Elsa's new timetable. She had discovered how she now shared Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors. The prospect of potentially talking to Oliver in the latter made Elsa's heart jump a little for some reason. Even though she hated the subject, there were some aspects that she enjoyed.

Though she tried to keep open-minded, Elsa had a dislike for the Hogwarts house. Not once had she encountered a Slytherin who had any other goal than to bully her, a Hufflepuff, and given the fact that her friends consisted of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, she wasn't exactly on easy terms with anybody in the house. Harley brushed off her question.

"Same old, same old. They're just lessons. Besides, we all know that you would much rather be playing Quidditch." Elsa snorted at that before a thought suddenly struck her and she leapt to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I have to go- see you guys later!" She raced off back towards the castle, barreling through the front doors and making her way down to the kitchens, tapping out the rhythm on the barrel and scrambling into her Common Room. She was winded, but she didn't really care. A few students were sat in the various chairs in the place, and stared in surprise at the sight of a fifth-year hurtling into the room, completely out of breath.

Elsa delved into her bag, searching for a spare roll of parchment and her ballpoint pen. She scribbled out a message hastily, still trying to make it legible.

Join the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team  
For Second Years and above  
All positions open!  
Tryouts on the 20th of September  
2:15, Quidditch Pitch  
Bring your own broom!

Striding over to the notice board, Elsa grabbed a pin and stuck her message to it. A few students were already reading it, a look of consideration on their faces. Elsa grinned to herself, before remembering that she had an essay due in for Potions, and groaned.

* * *

Hello! A short filler chapter this time, as you can see. I wouldn't say a filler chapter, but nothing to do with Oliver happened. Ah, well, you still need it to move the story along! If you're reading this, thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

review responses

 **Lillian Smith** Thanks so much! I want to make this realistic as possible, and for some reason I really love the characters! Then again, the book was centred around Harry (protagonists, ugh) and I have a feeling that several details that "weren't useful to Harry or the story were omitted by JKR.

* * *

Elsa and Liv walked across the school grounds, dressed in their Quidditch gear while carrying their brooms, and the heavy box of Quidditch balls between them. A few days ago, Liv had finally vented to Elsa, and amidst several stifled tears, Liv had finally managed to get the pent-up emotions from the past few weeks out of her. She now had more bounce to her step, a greater and more genuine smile, and was still hazing Simon. Her ex wasn't exactly prospering, as he stared at her with a look of such deep sorrow and regret whenever he had the chance to. Liv noticed, but didn't care.

"So, enough about my failing love life. How about yours, huh? How's Oliver?" Elsa blushed slightly, shrugging.

"How would I know, Liv? We've only talked twice." Liv scoffed slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Please, make my job as matchmaker easier. Only twice?!" Elsa nodded slightly, blushing even harder.

"We share two lessons, though. That'll be fun." Liv rolled her eyes at Elsa.

"Well, what did he say in these two conversations? They better be good," Liv threatened.

"Well, in the first one, we met in Diagon Alley. We talked about Quidditch, and he called me pretty."

"He caLLeD mE pReTtY," Liv repeated mockingly, but there was a smile on her face.

"The second time was on the trip to here, I tripped while on the train and he caught me."

"How utterly cliché, but adorable nonetheless. Then what?"

"Oh, he said he'd see me soon."

"Did he say that exactly?"

"No."

"Good, so what did he actually say?" Elsa scrunched her a nose a little as she tried to recall the memory.

"I'll see you on the field, if not sooner." Liv squealed at that, doing a small victory dance.

"Oh, that knuckleheaded Gryffindor _likes_ you! My job is going to be so much fun!" Her head swivelled so that she could study the Quidditch pitch before them, and Elsa watched her eyes widen slightly before Liv smirked.

"Well, it appears that he kept his promise after all." Elsa turned to see a large crowd of Hufflepuffs on the pitch, and her heart swelled with excitement. Hopefully, they would be able to make a brilliant team this year. Then, her eyes travelled to the spectating benches, where she saw a solitary figure seated on one. On closer inspection, she noticed it to be Oliver Wood, and her face broke out into an involuntary smile.

"Well, well, Lovergirl, it looks like somebody's waiting for you. Go talk to him! But make sure he isn't here to spy on our Quidditch team" Before Elsa could protest, Liv had taken the full weight of the box and pushed Elsa in Oliver's direction, as well as begin to herd together all of the potential Quidditch team players. Elsa tried to appear put-together and dignified, but could tell that she was obviously failing at that. She arrived at the bleachers, and Oliver sat there, a slight smile on his face as he watched Elsa.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked, and immediately winced. _To watch your Quidditch players and see you, idiot_ , she hissed at herself internally. As if he could read her mind, Oliver laughed slightly, his beloved dimple appearing once again.

"Oh just here to see what I have to go up against. And you, I suppose." Elsa's mouth fell open in mock hurt, her hand finding a place over her heart.

"That stings, Oliver. Really, it hurts. It's a shame that you're wrong, though. I'm going to score every goal against you." He laughed, his smile widening further, his straight pearly white teeth flashing.

"It never hurts to dream, Elsa. Besides, if I have to look at somebody as distracting as you, then it won't be too difficult for you to score goals against me." A slight blush had tinted both of their cheeks at his comment, and Elsa felt her mouth hanging open. A silence fell between them until a voice rang out across the pitch.

"Oi, Elsa! We're waiting!" Elsa spun to see Cedric Diggory with his hands cupped around his mouth, and Elsa growled slightly. One of these days, she was going to punch him. Lightly, because he was her friend.

"Right, well, I have a Quidditch tryout to run, so I'll see you around." Oliver nodded, settling back on the bench and still watching her, his head slightly tilted. Elsa spun on her heel, gripping her broomstick tightly and rushing back to the crowd of Hufflepuffs. Liv had now separated them into smaller groups, and she pointed to each of the small clusters.

"Those are trying for Chaser, those for Beater, those for Seeker, and those for Keeper." Liv strolled over to join the latter group, and Elsa surveyed those before her. She spotted Cedric in the Seeker crowd, him grinning at her like a bloody idiot. He was like a younger brother to her, and one of the kinds where you desperately wanted to punch most of the time. Shovelling down that urge, Elsa strode over to Cedric, straining slightly under the weight of the Bludgers.

"Can you run the tryouts for Beaters on the other side of the pitch?" she asked him. Cedric grinned slightly, moving to take the box from her and place it down on the ground.

"Well, what would you do without me, Elsa?" he teased. Elsa shrugged playfully.

"Oh, perish, I suppose." Cedric laughed, before stepping slightly closer to Elsa, his voice lowering to a conspirational tone.

"So, what's the deal with you and that guy sitting in the stands?"

"What's the deal with you and Cho?" Elsa shot back, raising a brow. The usually put-together Hufflepuff started to blush.

"Look, I- we've talked a few times, and-" Elsa started laughing at his stammering, patting him on the shoulder.

"You're getting about as far as me, then," Elsa chuckled softly. Cedric scoffed in annoyance.

"Look, let's make a pact, all right? If nothing happens before the Hogsmeade weekend, then we ask them out. Deal?" Cedric offered his hand to shake, to seal the promise.

Elsa tilted her head to the side for a moment, considering it, before shaking his hand.

"Deal." Elsa then opened the box and took out the Quaffle, ignoring how the Bludgers strained against their bonds. She then headed back over to the group of students trying out for positions.

"Right, welcome to the Quidditch tryouts! We're going to be trying out Chasers and Keepers, so if you could mount your brooms and go to the nearest goal hoops, that would be great! If you're trying out for Beater, please go with Cedric," Elsa pointed at the fourth-year, who was bent over the Bludgers and fumbling with the belt straps, Elsa mounted her broom and kicked off into the sky, the Quaffle tucked safely underneath her arm. A bunch of students, including Liv, also rose, hovering several feet in the air uncertainly.

"If you're trying out for Keeper, line up behind me! If you're trying out for Chaser line up behind Liv!" Although the wind had muted her slightly, the Hufflepuffs quickly divided into two lines, and Liv shot Elsa a slight smirk. "Alright, Keepers, you're going to go one by one and try to intercept me!" With a slight nod, the first girl in the line behind her zoomed forward, now a barrier between the Quaffle in Elsa's possession and the goal hoops. Elsa noticed Liv place herself behind the goals, just in case.

Elsa studied the girl before her. She positioned herself by the middle hoop, looking incredibly stiff. With one fluid movement, Elsa hurled the Quaffle at the left. The girl dived for it, but it sailed past her fingertips and through the hoops. Liv deftly caught it, throwing it back to Elsa. This time, Elsa threw it and the girl caught it. The process continued as Elsa worked through the line of tryouts. Most fumbled two or three goals, but Elsa was particularly impressed by a fifth-year boy named Alex who had managed to block four out of five. If she were to look at the stands, she would have seen Oliver gaping at her in awe as she scored goal after goal.

Then, Elsa had positioned herself behind the rings as Liv took her place in front of them, and all of the hopeful Chasers began to try to score some goals. Elsa watched as Liv blocked practically all of them, but two fourth-years had managed to score goals against Liv, and Elsa suppressed a grin. She had found her two new Chasers. Finally, her and Liv touched down on the grass again, sharing a grin. This year, there was some great talent on the team.

Cedric and the group of Beaters touched down too, and Cedric joined Liv and Elsa.

"I would suggest the girl with the long dark hair and the guy with the afro, they were the best. How did you guys do in terms of positions?"

"We have three good Chasers, but I think Liv's claim to Keeper is yet to be overthrown." Cedric nodded, his eyes flicking towards Liv and Elsa's group.

"Who were you planning on for the Chasers?" Elsa pointed out the two fourth-years, and Liv hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, they both scored goals against me."

"Against you, Liv? Damn, they must be good. I never knew that Jenna and Tori were that good at Quidditch." Cedric's brows rose slightly, as he considered his new teammates. "So, anyway," he nudged Elsa slightly. "Who were you planning on for Seeker, Captain?"

"We shall see, Cedric. We shall see." Elsa called over the group of Seekers.

"I'm sorry for the wait, but we're going to try out Seekers now! Please get up into the air!" Although some were slightly confused, they all flew into the air, spread out slightly. Elsa bent down to the box that contained the Snitch, opening it but still keeping hold of it. She could feel it beating against her fingers, like an animal desperate to break free. "The first one to catch it gets the position! Good luck!" With that, Elsa released the Snitch and it zoomed off, so fast that Elsa lost sight of it almost immediately.

After a few moments of hesitation, the players up in the air began to survey the area around them, searching for any glint of gold that might be the Snitch. Elsa stood on the ground, arms crossed as she observed the players. None seemed to have spotted it yet, until she saw Cedric (obviously) start to chase after something she couldn't see. Those that were near him started to zip after him, yet he still stayed firmly ahead. Cedric outstretched his arm, fingers desperately clawing towards the Snitch, and his hands finally closed around something. A yell of triumph signalled that Elsa had found her Seeker for the Quidditch team, and as Cedric came to dismount Elsa bounded up to give him a hug.

"Congratulations! You did it, Seeker!" She whooped. Then, remembering that she was at the very least trying to appear professional, Elsa then straightened and faced the remaining crowd who were now on the ground too, slight disappointment on their faces. Cedric leaned down, putting the Snitch back into the box. The Bludgers were safely secured once again, and Elsa placed the Quaffle back into its container and shut the box completely. Cedric made to leave, but then lingered behind.

"Hey, do you want me to help you carry-"

"No, no, it's fine, I've got it."

"Alright, then. See you around, Elsa." Cedric waved slightly before running to catch up with his friends who hung back for him. Elsa hefted the box into her arms, groaning slightly at the weight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw somebody approaching, and she saw that it was Oliver.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, but Elsa shook her head no.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm stronger than I look," she joked, and Oliver smiled slightly before falling into step beside her. The silence between them stretched out, and Elsa coughed slightly.

"So, do you have your team sorted for this year?" Oliver looked surprised, but nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I only had to replace my Seeker, but didn't have to hold any tryouts because Harry Potter is a Quidditch prodigy." Elsa groaned slightly. Of course, The Boy Who Lived is a Quidditch prodigy. Of course.

"Well, that isn't going to make my job easier. But aren't first years not allowed to play on Quidditch teams?" Oliver shook his head, smirking slightly.

"He's so good that the school is making an exception. He's the youngest player in a century," he boasted, and Elsa gulped nervously. If she were to go against somebody that skilled, her chances at winning the House Cup were now slimmer than ever.

The two had now arrived at the castle, and they each stood, ready to go their separate ways.

"I'll see you in Potions, then, Elsa," Oliver smiled, before shoving his hands into his robes pockets and strolling off.

"I'll see you," Elsa whispered quietly.

* * *

Ahahahahahahah the length of this one! Spectacular! I included two (not very subtle) meme references in there, see if you can spot them. Anyway, I am trash at romance, and I hope that I could portray Cedric well enough for you, Lillian. I have a feeling that I didn't, though. Anyways, happy reading!

Oh yeah, also I'm not sure if I can update on next week on time, chapter 8 is kind of chilling in my drafts half completed and I've been focusing more on a different fanfiction that I'm working on before publishing, so I'm really sorry if I don't get the chapter out on time! Fingers crossed, though.


	8. Chapter 8

review responses

* * *

Before Elsa even knew it, days had melted together into a continuous cycle of stress and homework. So she was rather surprised when she walked into the Great Hall that morning and saw pumpkins, bats and cobwebs decorating it. The candles had been charmed to glow purple, and they cast eerie glows on all of the students.

"It's Halloween already?" Elsa asked Liv, who nodded absentmindedly.

"Couldn't you tell by the decorations?" she asked, with a hint of sarcasm tinting her voice. They both sat down at the Hufflepuff table, helping themself to breakfast. Elsa settled on cereal, tossing in some fruit and then shovelling down the mix. Glancing at her timetable, Elsa saw her lessons for the day; Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and double Potions. All of which were shared with Gryffindor, which was great.

"Well, I can tell that you're excited, Elsa. I think that even the Slytherins would be able to if you keep grinning that hard," Liv teased, nudging Elsa slightly. Elsa elbowed her lightly, rolling her eyes as she finished eating. Waiting for Liv to finish her breakfast, the two Hufflepuffs finally rose and headed to their first lesson. While slightly out of breath, the two then appeared in time for their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Professor Quirrell gave them a dismissive glance before continuing to mumble through the beginning of his lesson.

The rest of the day had passed in a hazy blur, and Elsa groaned in frustration as she headed to her last lesson of the day: Potions. She absolutely loathed the Potions teacher, Professor Snape, and his blatant favouritism towards Slytherin house. She made her way to the dungeons of the school, pausing slightly at the Hogwarts kitchens, its warmth and light a slight distraction from what she was about to go down to. Instead, Elsa let out a gentle sigh and stepped onto one of the moving staircases. Raising her arm, Elsa checked her watch. _3:39_. Just as the next minute passed by, the ancient staircase shifted with a groan. Seeing that Elsa had experienced this several times before, she managed to not fall over as the solid stairs beneath her started moving. In her first year, Elsa hadn't known at all about how the staircases moved, and had the fright of her life when she got caught on one.

As the staircase settled itself into its new place, Elsa darted forwards hurriedly and sped through the lowest floor, making her way to the back of the queue that had formed outside of Professor Snape's classroom. Letting out a breath of relief on having arrived on time, Elsa let herself lean against the wall slightly. Liv had a slightly different timetable to her, so she would just be by herself for the hour.

"When you come in, do not sit down in your regular places. You have been assigned partners, which are written on the board. Find each other, and a desk. _Now_." Professor Snape's appearance had been so quick, Elsa hadn't even noticed him until he spoke. The students filed into the classroom, a light chatter amongst them as they were all eager to discover their partner for the considerable future. Elsa's eyes searched the blackboard, until she caught sight of her own name, right next to-

"Well, it looks like we're going to be partners now," a familiar voice said from behind her. Elsa whirled around to see none other than Oliver Wood, his hands in his robe pockets with a small smile adorning his face. Elsa felt a smile of her own creep onto her face as she studied the person before her.

"Let's find a desk and get on with it, then," Elsa grinned, striding over to an unoccupied one with Oliver. The two took their places, as Professor Snape then strode to the front of the classroom, his dark robes billowing behind him dramatically.

"Now that you've all finally settled down, I'll teach you the first potion that you'll need to know for your O.W.L.s; a Draught of Peace. You have one hour to complete this potion, instructions are on the board, go." With a flick of his wand, the list of names disappeared, and a set of meticulously written instructions appeared. Elsa scanned the list of ingredients, before rushing off to grab them from the cupboard. She could practically hear the clock ticking down the minutes, and grabbed those that she could see. When she returned with all of them, she could see that Oliver had picked up on the fact and had already laid out a pestle and mortar, along with a dagger and cutting and board. He was currently preheating a cauldron, his focus trained on the blue flame underneath it.

The pair soon got into a comfortable rhythm, working side by side to create the potion. Keeping one eye on the time, Elsa finished grinding up some unicorn horn, making sure that it was a fine powder. She studied the board and the next step. Step Thirteen: stir the potion anticlockwise four times then add the unicorn horn powder. Oliver nodded to Elsa, who then tipped the powder into the potion. Oliver immediately started stirring rapidly, but making sure not to make it splash outside the edges. The mixture was becoming a pastel blue shade, and Elsa caught a whiff of it. It smelled like how she would imagine a Saturday morning would, with some muted flowery smells as well that seemed to calm her down almost immediately.

Elsa grinned at her and Oliver's final potion, the pair sharing a moment of joy, before once again subjecting themselves to the scent of clean sheets and sunlight.

"I will be assessing your potions one by one, extract a sample and place it on my desk. Do not forget to indicate that your potion belongs to you, otherwise you will receive an immediate Troll grade. Pack away." Snape sat at his desk like a dark gargoyle, his beady eyes scanning the class. Carefully, Elsa did so, lightly placing it in a rack along with other potion vials. Expectedly, Professor Snape didn't even look up as she placed it on his desk.

Elsa returned to her shared desk with Oliver, who had now cleaned their entire workspace with the _Scourgify_ charm. Still, both Elsa and Oliver remained behind, packing up their bags and finding some excuse to stay behind.

"So, uh, how's your Quidditch team coming along?" Elsa asked Oliver. He seemed to perk up at the question.

"McGonagall gave us special permission to have Harry Potter on the team. He's the youngest Seeker that the school has had in a century!" Also almost scoffed. Of _course_ , Harry Potter, the _Chosen One_ (with Capitalised Letters) had to have been granted special permission just for him. It's almost like he was set up to become a protagonist. By now, Elsa and Oliver were outside of the Potions classroom, making their way down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"You know that the kid is basically the most utterly clichéd protagonist, right? What's next, he suddenly has to fight some great, powerful evil? Good luck when that happens," Elsa chuckled. Oliver scoffed and smirked slightly, but still fell into step with her.

"Somebody sounds a little bitter about now having to face the prospects of losing," Oliver teased.

"Piss off," Elsa groaned. Oliver laughed loudly, and Elsa felt a small smile creep onto her face. The two Hogwarts students were only a few metres away from the Great Hall, where they would have to separate and sit at each other's respective house table.

"Well, I'll see you around, then?" Oliver asked, a half-smile on his face as he looked down at Elsa. The girl nodded, but before she could turn and head to the Hufflepuff table, a person barrelled past her at a great speed, headed straight down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" the figure cried, and Elsa identified them as Quirrell from their turban. The panicked professor came to a halt a few metres away from where Dumbledore sat, and the entire room was silent with shock. "Troll... in the dungeons. Thought you should know.." Quirrell gasped, before suddenly collapsing. His unconsciousness was like a switch that flipped within all the students who began to simultaneously scream and panic. Elsa felt her blood run cold, as she turned her head to see Oliver's equally stricken expression.

"We were just there," he choked out, and somehow Elsa managed to hear him over the raucous of the Great Hall. She too nodded numbly, the situation's depth still just hitting her. She could feel panic starting to set in, when a sharp voice rang out above everyone's screams.

"Quiet!" roared Dumbledore. At once, all was quiet again. The Headmaster rose from his seat calmly, composing himself. "Prefects, lead your houses to the Common Rooms. Teachers, come with me to diffuse the situation. Quickly." There was a great scraping sound as countless students stood, pushing their benches back and scrambling to leave as quickly as possible. Elsa turned to head to the Hufflepuff table to help Liv with directing the panicked student body, but she felt somebody latch onto her arm. It was Oliver, and his face looked torn.

"Be careful out there, yeah?" he muttered, and Elsa nodded. With that, the pair separated and Elsa hurried back to her house as fast as she could.

"Everybody, please stay calm and follow me!" Liv yelled, beginning to start a procession towards their common room. "Elsa, thank god," she breathed as she caught sight of her friend. "Please help me," she begged. "Everybody! Stay calm and follow Liv!" Elsa called out, and more Hufflepuffs began to take notice and follow. The whole house followed, and they made their way to the kitchens, too fearful to even make a sound. Liv knocked the pattern to unlock the Common Room, the hollow thuds of her fist hitting the barrel echoing eerily. As fast as possible, the Hufflepuffs began to climb into their Common Room.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, everybody was safely inside, with the entrance sealed. Though some older students had decided to head upstairs to their dormitories, most of the house stayed in the Common Room, a tense silence between them all. One particularly hysterical first-year was sobbing in the corner, but the Duffy twins had soon made their way over, quietly pulling out a deck of Exploding Snap and offering to teach her how to play. Others decided to join, and soon a light level of chatter spread throughout the Common Room.

"I think we handled that well," Elsa turned to Liv, a small smile playing on both of their lips as they survived the smiling first-year, who now joyously declared her victory of a round of Exploding Snap.

"I think that we did pretty good, Elsa. Situation diffused."

* * *

Finishing strong with a Brooklyn Nine Nine reference (my dumb boy energy still hasn't watched Season 5 or 6 yet but oh well). Yes, the writing style and Elsa's personality changed drastically part-way through. Sorry. Double sorry, because I'm also departing with the news that this story is going on a (very brief) hiatus. I just want to take the time to focus on some over stories that I still have in my drafts. I haven't forgotten about this one, and hopefully my update schedule will be back to normal soon!

My eternal love and gratefulness,

the author (? idk how to sign off. a pseudonym? aaah)

PS I'm doing a choose your own adventure fic for Bandersnatch oop it's going to be on Wattpad in a few years hopefully x

PPS I might start writing imagines on tumblr uwu


	9. Chapter 9

review responses

 **Andrea Uchiha** I'm so sorry ahh! I feel horrible for having kept you away from this for so long, but I was taking some time off and now instead of Wattpad I'll focus on these stories

* * *

Though she'd never admit it, Elsa was feeling incredibly nervous about her oncoming Quidditch match. She lay in her bunk, tossing and turning as she thought about the first game of the season she'd be playing tomorrow. Merlin, she felt like a third-year going on their first date with the all the jitters going on in her stomach right now! Elsa froze as she heard Olivia stir from the bunk above her. She didn't want to wake anyone else with her nerves.

"Liv?" she whispered into the darkness, and when a slight snore greeted her, Elsa tried to settle back into her pillow and duvet. Of course, to no avail. She was so on edge that she didn't get a wink of sleep all night, and when Liv woke the next day, the Hufflepuff girl dragged herself out of bed with a groan. Self-doubt was beginning to clog Elsa's thoughts, and Liv could see that just by glancing at her.

"Hey, look at me, El," she muttered, placing her hands resolutely on the girl's shoulders and taking her to a corner of the room. "You're the Captain of the Quidditch Team for a reason, alright? You were picked because you're bloody brilliant at what you do. We're going to win this thing, Elsa. We have a strong team this year." Liv glared fiercely into Elsa's eyes until the other Hufflepuff nodded, and then finally decided to release her with a satisfied nod.

"Thanks," Elsa muttered, rubbing her shoulders slightly. Liv had an incredibly tight grip. The pair made their way down to the Great Hall, and Elsa tried to disguise her nerves as much as possible. For Liv's sake, at least. She hated it when people stressed out. As she pushed around the food on her plate, she glanced up to see Harley wave to her from the Ravenclaw table.

" _We're going to win!_ " they signed, a smug smirk on their face. Elsa scoffed, pretending to be offended. She gave the Ravenclaw the bird before diverting her attention onto the food on her plate again. The butterflies in her stomach were frenzied, and Elsa was afraid that she might throw up if she were to eat. She had trained her team well, and they were definitely more than capable of winning this match.

"Here, have some toast." Liv passed her a plate of toast, freshly buttered. Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but withered under Liv's stern glare. Resignedly taking a slice from the plate, Liv nodded in a satisfied manner before returning to her own breakfast. Elsa bit into the corner of the buttered toast, chewing it even though it felt like sawdust in her mouth. Her stomach felt incredibly volatile, but she still finished the slice and drank a little pumpkin juice. Pushing herself off of the bench, her and Liv said goodbye to the Hufflepuffs sat near them and headed out of the Great Hall in order to get ready for the game.

"Look, there's loverboy," Liv murmured, subtly nodding towards Oliver, who was just walking into the Great Hall. His shirt was buttoned up wrong, and half of his hair stuck up, looking like it hadn't been brushed at all. He passed Elsa, shooting her a quick half-smile before continuing on into the Great Hall. "He likes youuuu," Liv teased in a sing-song voice, nudging Elsa a little. Elsa stuck her tongue out at Liv, speeding up her walk a little to move away from Liv. The brunette laughed loudly at this, also striding to stay in tandem with the blonde.

"I really do hate you, you know," Elsa groaned, though Liv just laughed and tucked her arm around the Quidditch Captain's shoulder.

"I know." The two walked in silence out onto the pitch before the first stream of students who were fighting to get good seats on the bench. As Elsa changed, she banished the last strains of doubt from her mind. Yes, this was her first game as Quidditch Captain, but she was going to win this. For her prospects for the future. For her house. For glory, or whatever. As she finished pulling on her Quidditch Robes, Elsa steeled her resolve and walked out of the lockers to get her broomstick.

Her stomach jumped slightly as she caught sight of the sheer amount of people flocking the stands; they were almost full, and the pitch seemed to be buzzing with the amount of noise coming from them. Elsa was surprised, as the game hadn't even started yet and it wasn't against Slytherin or Gryffindor. The student body must really be desperate for a game of Quidditch. This did little to calm her, but Elsa pushed the butterflies deep down and grabbed her broomstick. It was no Nimbus 2000, but it had served her well for the past few years.

Elsa tightened her grip around its handle, marching back to the Hufflepuff locker rooms with her broom in hand. They were going to win this. They were going to win the House Cup. No possible way that they couldn't. She took a deep breath as she went back into the locker rooms, and saw her team all dressed, looking at her expectantly. Elsa gulped, before clearing her throat.

"So," she began. The locker room was completely silent. "So, ah, this is our first game of the season." Rose let out a whoop which echoed around the room, and the team laughed. Some tension seemed to lift, and Elsa smiled gratefully at Rose, who winked back at her. "It's the first game of the season, and we're going to absolutely crush it!" A cheer came from all of the team, and Elsa grinned."We've put in the hours, we've trained hard, we've got this!" The team whooped, the loudest being Hannah and Rose, who were clapping and cheering so enthusiastically Elsa almost pictured that they had already won the match.

"Let's do this!" The Hufflepuff team streamed out of their locker room and onto the pitch, where a great cheer rose from the Hufflepuff stands. Elsa grinned at this, and also searched the Ravenclaw stands. After some slight squinting, she spotted Karima, whooping as both Quidditch teams came onto the pitch, wrapped in what was most definitely Harley's scarf, and also waving a Hufflepuff flag.

Elsa diverted her attention to the opposition, seeing how the blue-robed Quidditch players gathered on the opposite end of the pitch. She spied Harley, who waved at her teasingly while swinging their Beater bat. Elsa rolled her eyes before turning to her team.

"We all know what we have to do, remember formations. And that's it, really. Best of luck, everyone." They broke apart, getting into position and mounting their brooms. The Ravenclaw players did the same, and Madame Hooch marched onto the pitch, the box of Quidditch balls tucked neatly underneath her arm, her black and white striped referee robes billowing behind her. A whistle hung around her neck, and she too held a broom in her other hand. She set the box down, and drew her wand and pointed it at the restraints on the box.

"Now, on my whistle, you will all take off," she rattled out in her strict voice, raising the whistle to her lips. Elsa coiled, tightening her grip and preparing to kick off into the air. She heard the shrill sound of Madame Hooch's whistle, and kicked off into the air. She rose quickly, though didn't go too high up. She spied the three Ravenclaw chasers gathered at the same height as her, all looking down to watch Madame Hooch. The referee unlocked the box with her wand, then mounted her broom too and kicked off. The lid flew open, and all restraints were released. The Bludgers and Snitch darted out, and the Quaffle hovered magically. Elsa ducked into a slight dive, and managed to catch it first.

All three Ravenclaw Chasers were immediately on her, trying to pry it from her grip, but Elsa climbed in height slightly to shake them off of her trail. They weren't off of her trail, but at least she had space to breathe now.

"And the game has begun, with the Quaffle in Hufflepuff's possession, Quidditch prodigy and Oliver Wood's long-time crush Elsa Hawthorne has the ball and is quickly making headway towards the Ravenclaw goal hoops!" Elsa had trained herself to block out Lee Jordan's commentary by now, but she did spare a smile at what the Gryffindor boy had said. She heard a warning yelled at him by McGonagall, but Lee paid no attention to it. Elsa kept the Quaffle safely tucked underneath her arm, heading towards the goal hoops as quick as she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Ravenclaw Beater aim a Bludger at her, and rolled to avoid it.

"An excellent dodge by Hawthorne! The Ravenclaw Chasers are right behind her, but she has a clear path to the goal hoops! She's preparing to score, the Quaffle has been thrown, and it went in! Ten points to Hufflepuff!" Elsa grinned in elation as she circled back a little, watching as the Keeper retrieved the Quaffle and winded back to throw it to a teammate. Elsa hovered near Terry Boot, and saw as Jenna and Tori each marked Smith and Henley respectively. The Ravenclaw Keeper, Elliot Smith, feinted a throw to Smith and instead threw it at Boot. Elsa darted forwards, reaching towards the Quaffle, and it just skimmed past her fingertips.

"Hawthorne misses the Quaffle by a fingertip, and the ball is now in Ravenclaw's possession! Boot is making his way to the Hufflepuff goals, narrowly avoids a Bludger - good hit from one of the twins, well done Hannah-or-Rose - and he shoots! And it's blocked by Liv Sanchez, Hufflepuff Keeper!" Elsa zoomed forwards, and Liv passed to her. The Chaser then weaved their way towards the Ravenclaw goals. Smith was coming directly for her, so Elsa passed to Tori. He shot forwards, in free space. He missed a Bludger, and went to score. The Quaffle sailed through the right hoop, and cheers erupted once again from the Hufflepuff stands.

This went on for a while, and though Ravenclaw did manage to score some goals, Hufflepuff were still winning 80-30. The game was beginning to heat up more intensely now, and Terry Boot had been hit by a well-aimed Bludger from one of the twins. Only two Ravenclaw Chasers remained, and Hufflepuff were quickly gaining the upper hand. Elsa had scored two more goals, as well as Tori and Jenna.

"It appears that the Hufflepuff Seeker has spotted something! He's picking up speed and heading into a dive! Chang is right on Diggory's tail, but he's gaining speed! And Diggory has caught the Snitch! Hufflepuff wins the game!" Frenzied screams came from the Hufflepuffs on the stand, and Elsa saw Karima whoop, despite the several glares she got from the surrounding Ravenclaws.

Elsa touched down, and soon her and the rest of the Hufflepuff Team were on the ground once again.

"We did it!" Liv yelled, gathering the team into a tight hug. Everybody shared an identical face showing nothing but pure joy, and finally they broke apart.

"Let's go get changed, though, yeah?" Hannah suggested, a wide smile on her face. Elsa and Liv followed the team back to the locker rooms, though the pair trailed behind slightly.

"So, Quidditch Captain, how was that for the first match of the season?" Liv asked Elsa, witha bemused smile on her face.

"Shush," Elsa laughed, and the two linked arms as they both headed towards the changing rooms.

There was an excited chatter from her teammates, but Elsa just focused on getting out of her sweaty robes, into a shower cubicle, and into her comfy clothes. After she had finished her quick shower, Elsa yanked on a large hoodie and a pair of leggings, drying her hair with a quick spell. Elsa cleaned her kit as well with a muttered _"Scourgify"_ and placed them neatly into her locker. She waved goodbye to her teammates, before heading out of the door.

As she began to head back to the castle, she heard somebody say her name. She turned to see none other than Oliver Wood, who was nervously hovering a few metres away from the locker room entrance. He fell into step with her as they both headed up to the castle, and Oliver broke the comfortable yet slightly awkward silence between them.

"You were absolutely incredible out there," Oliver gushed, and Elsa couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks, but it was more of the entire team than me," she stammered, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I'm sure that you're better."

"Not really, no. Did you not see yourself when you scored that goal? It went straight past Smith and into the middle hoop!" Elsa laughed, ducking her head slightly to try hide her worsening blush. "I'm worried, really, since I'm going to have defend our goal posts against you at some point. You're brilliant." Elsa kept blushing at Oliver's words and she braved herself to peek at him out of the corner of her was grinning down at her, his dimples proudly on display as his brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"I'm pretty sure you're not bad yourself," Elsa teased. Again, where was this confidence coming from? "But I'll have to watch you play at some point to make up my mind." Oliver grinned wider, if possible.

"You'd watch me play?" he asked.

"I suppose so," Elsa giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Unfortunately, the pair had now reached the castle, where they would have to go their separate ways yet again.

"See you around some time?" Elsa offered, smiling up at Oliver.

"Definitely."

* * *

 _ **Hello** **yes** **I have two things to say  
1) Oliver's whipped  
2) Madame Hooch radiates lesbian top energy**_

 _ **ANY** **WAY**_  
 _ **hello** **, esteemed reader, I'm back from the dead and updating every fortnight, cheers for all the support that I've been getting despite being as inactive as a dead fly. This one is a little rushed, but I just wanted to get something out to you guys as quickly as possible. Sorry for not including the rest of the members of the Quidditch Team as much. I might** **rewrite** **the chapter just to do that at some later point in time. But anyway. Hope this finds you in good health. Love you all x**_


End file.
